


Idea Box~

by lexilu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Power, Crossover - Tokyo Ghoul, Kind Of A Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexilu/pseuds/lexilu
Summary: I have too much imagination and not enough writing skill.I'd like to see my ideas being developed since I am confident in my lack of skill. I really don't know how to make stories interesting so…Here I will post ideas that may inspire you, so feel free to use them in anyway you want!! If you do please tell me and give me a link please!!! And if you rely heavily on my ideas, please indicates where you idea came from, I would be grateful, but you don't have to.Of course some ideas may be really detailed, but bend them however you like. Change the characters maybe even the fandom!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will always indicate this work as complete.

Hinata Shouyou and his sister Natsu are ghouls, powerful ones at that. They were adopted young and never told anyone of their true identity. Shouyou always wanted friends, which led him to join the volleyball club in his high school.

One day, Hinata had to pick up his sister, so he was unable to attend practice. As usual, the rest of the team went to buy meat buns, on their way back from the store they encountered a ghoul. It killed the second year trio, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita, before anyone could do anything. They were saved by someone from the CCG.

After that incident, the team developed a hatred of ghouls and started training to join the CCG. It wasn't about volleyball anymore, it was about revenge. Hinata was unable to calm them down and hiding his nature was becoming harder. Forced by the circumstances, he left the team and disappeared with his sister.


	2. Pirates' time~!

Hinata’s dream is to become a pirate after he meets the legendary Little Giant,  former captain of the Karasuno.

He lives in a small island in the south with his little sister and his mother. He never told anything about his father. He can be dead, have disappeared, be a general of Shiratorizawa, whatever.

The south is a poor region, pirates don't really venture there.

Hinata joins Aoba Jousai after meeting its Captain Oikawa Tooru by coincidence when he started a journey to join a pirate’s ship. He can or not be aware of who he befriended with at first.

Oikawa witnesses Hinata's strengths when the latter saved a kid in trouble with thugs. They quickly befriend and chat over beers. (They are most likely young adults)

Other ship are obviously other teams. They can be mentioned, play an important part, whatever.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is the second prince of a powerful kingdom and also the leader of Shiratorizawa, army whose ultimate goal is to eradicates pirates. He thinks of Oikawa as his sworn enemy because he respect his strenght.


	3. Super power

The humans have always been able to use power defying all law of physics. Each of them have their own super power, some more useful than other. It is said that from time to time a group of four persons will be born with the most powerful powers of all, the elementals.

The water user will be able to control every liquid particle on the planet, from using water from his own body to using whole oceans as he pleases.

The fire user will be able to control every chemical reactions on the planet, from creating fire with his own body to creating fire on every burn able surface as he pleases. (Because when their is a chemical reaction, energy will be released, most likely heat so yeah, he can cause a reaction and then control the heat released.)

The earth user will be able to control every solid particle on the planet, from bending metal to bending mountains as he pleases.

 The air user will be able to control every gas particle on the planet, from removing oxygen to adding air to float as he pleases.

Each of them have also a nickname :

  * The water user : The Manipulator
  * The fire user : The Creator
  * The earth user : The Destroyer
  * The air user : The Improver



They are symbol of peace or destruction, depending on the actions they take as a group, when they appear, it is always a sign that something will change for the better or the worst.

Also when they meet another elemental, they will feel it in themselves. They are connected to some extent.

It is possible for some people to have similar abilities, like spitting fire or flying. But they can't use it on everything or everywhere, unlike the elementals, they have limits.

Hinata Shouyou, born in Miyagi, is the fire user. His mother wanted him to live a normal life until he is old enough to decide what he wants to do, so she made Hinata promise he won't use his power unless he has to, and even then, to a minimum extent.

Oikawa Tooru, born in Fukuoka, is the air user. He is in a familiar situation, only his family and trusted friends are aware of it.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, born in Kyoto, is the earth user. His family is well-known in Japan and since the moment of his birth, he is a shining star. Followed by paparazzi and crazy fans, he is sometimes working for the government.

Kuroo Tetsurou, born in Tokyo, is the water user. He isn't hiding his ability per say, but nobody really ever asked so he didn't tell.

They all go to high school and have an activity in common, which will make them meet one by one. Maybe a sport is the fastest way for them to meet. (VOLLEYBALL~)

 

 

 

 


End file.
